The Small Chances of Peace
by Lopmion-12
Summary: After Corrin dies of an old age from his previous life twice, he returns to the country of illusion, After wandering through the endless road of blizzard he discovers a fork road in which he reminisces his past life. then a familiar sound coming from the wall that was in the middle of the fork road. This wall and his reunion to his dying friend is the key of earning eternal peace.


**The Small Chances for Peace**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**  
This my first fanfiction writing. This is once a part of the prompt that I entered but sadly it wasn't submitted so I wonder if they will like this work or so…Please…. Enjoy…and please don't abuse me I'm just new…

This is a Fire emblem fates fanfiction but there are some hints from Clannad after story.

So, I don't any of those series, their works are owned by their respective owners, and please bear with me and Enjoy.

* * *

 **Summary:**

 _After Corrin dies of an old age from his previous life twice, he returns to the country of illusion. A place where he and his friend lived together in their own big world, just before they were born into the world of conflict.  
After wandering through the endless road of blizzard he discovers a fork road in which he reminisces his past life that he was forced to choose whether he will side to his birth kingdom or his adopted kingdom.  
Then he discovers a familiar sound coming from the wall that was in the middle of the fork road.  
As he opens he was reunited with his friend who is dying in the snow waiting for him.  
But she reassures him that the only way to end the war was the same thing happen when he opens the wall that was in-between of the decision-making fork road.  
And his reunion with her, is the clue that will bring an eternal peace between two warring kingdoms._

* * *

Once upon a time, there was an empty world all covered with snow and blizzard; a lone young male dragon whose scales were silver as steel wanders alone in a snowy path, he walks endlessly through blizzard without knowing where he was going. All around him everything was all lifeless save for him, as he keeps walking through the endless road of snow alone.

He still recalls the same words coming from the same previous life he has been:

 _"This Way"_

 _"Big Brother"_

 _"He's my Brother"_

 _"We're your family"_

Whenever he hears those words it haunted him throughout his life. Now he is wanders through the endless blizzard, all alone lost in thoughts. In his previous life, he was born from the light but raised in the darkness, he loved his family that he grew up. but he wasn't aware of his real family whom he was born into.

One day, he began to take his first step into the outside world to do his first campaign given by his father the Nohrian King. He was ambushed by a group of two people who came from the country which was called the Realm of light.

They spared him, just like what he did during his first test back in the regions of Nohr. they told him the truth that he was the lost prince that governs the light, but he doesn't believe them. Instead they decided to bring him to the Nation of light called Hoshido. As he arrives to the palace he meets his real older brother, his long-lost mother who was in a deep mourning for his loss, his older sister, his youngest sister and his younger brother.

Though he only met them for the first time.

He remembers, when he still misses his adopted brothers and sisters back home. He heard a beautiful voice coming from the forests, and began to follow the sound which led him to a lake. Here he finds a beautiful lady whose long hair was the color of the sea and sky, her voice sound like a siren singing to the sea and her eyes shine like ambers.

And like him, she was born from the darkness but raised in the light

The Dragon smiled sadly and stopped at his tracks, as he began to recall his fond memories of her. Whenever she stays at his side; he reminds her of a little girl who looks exactly like her when they first met in the flower field where its flowers are blue as the sea, they played together in the forest, they swim together in the lake and enjoying each other's company, they were the only ones left in this world that was once full of life.

But now it was an empty lifeless world of snow and blizzard.

As the dragon continues to walk through the snowstorm, he comes across a dead animal lying on the snow on his feet. He remembers the death that his mother sacrificed her life for him after the destruction of the city caused by an unknown assailant, that manage to grab hold on the dark sword that Dragon prince obtain it from his adopted nohrian father and creates a massive destruction to the city

When she dies, he began to feel rage and sorrow growing inside him; then these emotions became too intense to control and he transforms into a bestial dragon with rage and sadness controlling his will. Then the maiden began to sings her song that can manage to calm his rage and sorrow

As he ventured out through the snow forest; there was a fork road up ahead for him to choose. His claws began the clench in rage and sorrow as he remembers the day when his birth family and his adopted family came together for a war among themselves. then the same words that keeps repeating on his ears haunted him.

Not matter which paths he would take, it will always be the same.

If he chooses the road in the right, he will find a war where light banish the evil within the darkness.

If he chooses the road in the left, he will find another war where darkness exposes the light's true secrecy.

The Dragon knew that he had experience these from his two previous past life, With one sided to Hoshido in the first life, with the other sided to Nohr in the second life.

But whatever path he chooses, everyone whom he cares died in front of him; whether it is his adopted family or his 'actual' family or those whom he encounters throughout his journey.

It will always be the same;

But the only thing he cares about was the lake maiden whom he fell in love and died from his two previous lives whenever he sides to Nohr or Hoshido, she dies leaving him in deep sorrows without knowing his mutual feelings for her.

The reason he wanted tell his feelings for her is because his first meeting with her wasn't in the lake in Hoshido where he hears her beautiful singing voice for the first time.

But in a world called The Country of Illusions, a world which is similar to the ones that exists on earth except they are no people but themselves only; The only two people left this illusional world.

In that world, He was a young dragon and she was a little girl who they first met in the fields where its flowers are blue as the sea; they became fast friends, they spend time playing together in the forest, they swim together in the lake and enjoying each other's company, in a world that was once full of life.

But now it was an empty lifeless world of snow and blizzard.

* * *

As the young dragon attempts to choose which road he would take again, unexpectedly he hears a song that was familiar to him from his previous lives.  
But the room where the two roads remain quiet, but in between of the fork road there was a wall.

When he goes near it he can faintly hear a sound coming from the wall.

As he touches it, the wall began to crumble into the ground and in front of the dragon was a road which is wider than the two.  
Soon he can finally hear the familiar song that he heard from his two-past life coming from the third road that he opened.  
As he enters the third road he finds himself in a clear night sky where the blizzard is no longer blowing in that place.

In front of the dragon was huge field of snow, where it was once a huge field of flowers that were blue as the sea. He remembers that this is the field where he first met his dear friend when heard her singing while picking blue flowers in the field; as he observes the snow-covered field he saw something that was familiar to him.

In the snow-covered field a lone figure of a girl was lying in the snow with her body blanketed with her blue long hair.

It was his dear friend.

The Steel Dragon rushes to her side and nudge her cheeks, in hoping that she will respond but she didn't, he called out her name but she did not answer, knowing that she died in the cold while waiting for him he collapsed beside her and cradles her in his forearms as his big tears fall into her little hair. Soon he faintly hears her innocent voice saying that she was dying, He pleaded her not to die.

But she answers that they have once existed in the same world where conflict between light and darkness rages on, but the dragon realized that she was referring to the lands of Nohr and Hoshido who are still at war and yet wherever he chooses, it will still be the same but different battles. This scares him a lot and doesn't want to go back there again; he doesn't want to suffer again in losing the ones he loved including the maiden who greatly resembles her.

Soon she reassures him if you choose and follow your own path rather than following theirs. You can find the real peace, where war will cease to exist and those who you love will still be around with you again."

Soon he recalls the fork road that he stopped earlier and heard the familiar song that the maiden sang somewhere in the walls.  
And yet he manages to break the wall and finds another path leading to his dear dying friend.

Knowing there is still hope, he wanted to change everything with his own hands but how can he, since no one will believe him

Then his little friend began to spoke

 _"Haven't you realized yet?"_

 _"Even though we came from this world, yet there is another world that you exist there as I do, and we were able to meet."_

 _"Because you overcame the obstacles that happen between our worlds."_

 _"That was more than enough for me."_

 _"Soon when you disappear from this world that we built, and wake up in the world where conflicts still continues."_

Soon the Dragon's tears began to fall from his eyes

" _But don't cry. Once you're there, I'll be there guiding you again and then we will gather many allies who are from the warring kingdom of dark and light, who will join you to fight for real peace and end the war without conflict between those you loved and then when it's over you will meet many wonderful people and experience new wonderful things."_

 _"And finally, we will be together too."_

Then the dragon doesn't understand why his dear friend says that she will be together with him, then he asked

 _"We will be together? In the same other world as I do."_

Then she replied

 _"Yes, just as long as the people who have high hopes and wishes for peace will appear in that world."_

 _"just as my high hopes and wishes will appear in the same world as well"_

 _"I'm sure that your human self has seen them, just as you have."_  
"Although each time wishes may be small in itself, but if you gather enough of them, then something truly remarkable will happen."  
 _"Something, Amazing."_

Then the dragon looks at the horizon and sees the sun begun to rise from the small hill and he can feel a brand-new morning coming to him and his hope for future peace begun to rise on him. Suddenly he hears the maiden's song again.

" _That song isn't that the water maiden sang"_ he asked

 _"Of course."_ She replied _"that is the song I sang to you."_

 _"What did you say?"_ as he was about to ask her again, a very strong force that was powerful as a hurricane began to blow him away separating him and his dear friend."

 _"Wait, I want to stay with you and-_

Then the girl replied to her dragon friend one last time.

 _"Till we meet again, Corrin"_

Soon she disappears with the world. While the dragon dissolves into foam, but not before he realized that his human friend was someone that he knew from the very beginning.

* * *

As Corrin opened his eyes, he realized that he was back into the fields where his adopted family and his actual family were at war and demanding which place where he belongs then the same words that comes from each warring families

His actual big brother offers his hand for him to take

 _"This Way"_ he said

Then his three actual siblings joined him

 _"Big Brother"_ cried his little sister

While his adopted siblings joined in

 _"He's my Brother"_ cried his adopted little sister

Then his adopted older brother who was riding on his horse saying

 _"We're your family"_ and began to offer his hand for him to take

When he saw this, his previous memories returned to him recalling his previous life that he did when he sided to Hoshido or Nohr which brings him eternal suffering. But soon he recalls his friend's words from their own big world.

Now he had decided to choose neither, he doesn't want to fight against the people from the dark kingdom who have raised him for many years, though he is not related to them but he still calls them his family. His adopted brother said that being together is thicker than blood.

While his 'actual' brother asked him if he was discarding his true family and stand to those who are against them? But he answered that he won't fight against his own kin as well. Though he didn't spend more time with them before his abduction yet there are his family too.

His actual brother feels the same as he is. But he will not side with either of them who are against each other and he will not betray anyone who looks to him as a family whether its adopted or not, he still cares for them. But his two older brothers from different warring countries asked what is he going to do? Then he replied to them put their weapons aside, if he could find a peaceful solution then everything would be find.

But no one listens to him, instead his two older brothers decided to fight against each other alongside with their army. Now he knew that no one will listen to him, he was about to give up. Until someone arrived to him, it was Azura the enigmatic water maiden who guided him through his two-previous past life, he knew that he will do his best to prevent her from going towards the door of death.

But he was aware of who she was from her previous past life, but she does not remember anything so he decides to keep it as his own secret.

Hoping gain their attention, he and Azura along with Felicia manage to take down the two commanders alongside with their armies' single handedly. When they learned that their actions were an act of treason against their country, they were branded as traitors and now they are on a run from the armies who are after them.

* * *

Afterwards they jumped into canyon and came across a hidden kingdom which was ruled by an evil dragon who placed a curse on everyone that whoever shall say the name of this third kingdom outside of its borders will all be killed, he also learned that the evil dragon was the mastermind of this endless conflict. After learning the truth, they decided to head back to the upper world in hopes that the warring kingdoms will help each other in defeating the dragon that started them all.

After a long days and months of skirmishes, the once warring kingdoms of Hoshido and Nohr have finally manage to forge an alliance to each other so they can call truce to each other. And together they entered the hidden kingdom beneath the Canyon.

As they arrive to the hidden kingdom, they encounter many battles between those who are dead and alive.

Soon friendship and romance began to develop between two different warring countries that fought each other for a very long time.

But then, his mother came back from the dead now controlled by the dragon in which she reveals the truth that was hidden a very long time.

His mother and the Azura's mother were related as sisters, but when he finds out about it; he still doesn't care knowing that he will lose his chance to tell his mutual feelings for her for so long; after he failed to tell his real feelings for her after when she died from her two-past life

As they reached the throne room.  
The first battle had begun and with the strength between the combine forces of dark and light, they defeated the dragon's first form.

However, the dragon began to transforms to his true form a dragon with a ball full of eyes that carries on its mouth. it can scare almost everyone, knowing it is impossible to beat, but with the encouragement of the Dragon Prince Corrin and the Enigmatic maiden Azura they manage to overcome their fears and fought back the dragon.

And after a long hard battle, the dragon had been slain to death and everyone rejoiced that the world is finally free from war.

* * *

But with a heavy price had pay; to see a hidden kingdom where he and the enigmatic maiden were born into, had been sealed away in order to prevent any more casualties that will happen to the new age of peace that they were striving to fought for.

Soon the new rulers from the two kingdoms began to give some of their lands and form a new kingdom which is also called Valla in an honor of the two remaining royals who made this world into eternal peace

As for Corrin, now the new king of the new Valla, who still remembers his with two previous past life with Azura began to approach her by the lake and this time she didn't die by turning into foam or disappeared into the light, she was really alive.

Soon, he finally confesses the one thing that he always wanted to say for a very long time. From the day when they first encounter each other in the Country of illusions right before they were born to this world: he loves her very much.

But though they are cousins, but his heart would never stop beating for her, his intense love for her was too strong; so, intense that his memories of her will never fade.

When she heard this, she knew that this was the same feeling she had; when she was still living with her dragon friend in the Country of Illusions.

She knew that her destiny was intertwined with his; right before they were born to this world that conflict was no longer needed.

And fate brought them together, once again.

Finally, she confesses her feelings to him, that had she loved him too.

Soon they share their mutual feelings by consummated their love for each other  
As he made love to her, he reminiscence his past life in the country of illusions when he was the young dragon whom he played with his dear human friend whom he had longing to tell her his feelings.

Somewhere in her eyes, Corrin knew that the little girl in whom he first met in "the country of illusions", was her all along, she was his guide, his dear friend, and the love of his life.

Soon they were married, and a year later they had two lovely children; One boy and One girl.

They are both dragon children, and yet they sang with their most beautiful voices which are clear as water

The future may be uncertain, but as for the new rulers of the new kingdom of Valla.

The future had just begun and together as a family; they will rule the realm with love over the conflict they encounter from their past lives.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

When I recall watching the last episode of clannad after story and watching walkthrough of fire emblem fates, i began to wonder what happens when you are reborn to the world again for the third time and yet you retain the old memories that you have from your two-previous past life when you sided to Hoshido or Nohr.

When watching the last episode of Clannad after story called Small Palms, I remember that the garbage doll was swept away into the current and then the girl told the doll that she will see him again and she called it her daddy and I realized the girl is actually the child of Nagisa and Tomoya. They lived together alone in the illusionary world.

I figure what happen if you love someone and you didn't tell you feelings right before they died, and then years later you died and return to the world where you will meet the someone that you knew long time ago and then when world began to collapse, they began to assure they will see them again in another life.

So, this idea began to come in my head.


End file.
